Fence
by Dark winged writer
Summary: After his match with Kane, Dean is waiting for Seth by the fence where he cut his promo. Dean/Seth slash, only some limeade and fluff. Third in Cat and Mouse series Edited and reposted


**DISCLAIMER: I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS. IF I DID I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY HOUSE AND THE WWE WOULD NOT BE PG.**

I stayed in the basement after. It was chilly so I had put my jacket back on and was waiting for Seth to show up. I knew he would and he would probably be really sorry about that black out after my match. Black out. That's what the curb stomp is really named. I don't see why the announcers don't use the names for all of the signature moves. Hearing footsteps and panting, I leaned against the fence that was my backdrop for my promo earlier. I crossed my arms and watched with amusement as Seth skidded to a halt in front of me.

"Orton again?" I asked knowing something had kept him.

"Kane, this time. But when I mentioned that I had somewhere to be he gave me a knowing look and told me to go." Seth came over to me and lifted my chin, inspecting my face.

"It's not the first time you've black outed me Seth." I let him look over my face and felt his beard rub against my jaw.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I like doing it to you." His voice was low and thready and he wouldn't look into my eyes.

Seth kissed my jaw and pushed me farther into to fence as he took my mouth. He asked for entrance by swiping his tongue across my bottom lip. I let him in and let him sweep his tongue across my cheeks to make sure there were no cuts on the inside of my mouth.

He pulled back with a smile and I brought my hand to my mouth to wipe away the spit that had been left behind when he was done checking me over.

"You done?" I asked. Smiling when Seth nodded. "Good because I've got some plans for retribution." I turned Seth around and held his hand against the fence.

I reached into one of my pockets and grabbed the rope that I had stashed in there and managed to get one wrist to the fence. Reached into the same pocket, I tied the other wrist on the other side leaving Seth stuck to the fence as I backed up.

"Seriously Dean," Seth said, outraged.

It was a part of our foreplay. He wasn't _really _outraged. I looked him over. He had yet to take a shower so he was still sweaty and in his ring gear. His hair was a mess but his eyes were wide and his lips were kiss swollen.

"Yeah, you're stuck for a bit while I have my way with you." I chuckled and saw the bulge in his ring gear. "But I don't think you really mind that."

"If you're gonna do me, do it. I'd like it soon." Seth growled out at me.

"Now, now Seth. Gimme, Gimme never gets. This is my retaliation for the blackout, remember." I came close putting my chin on his shoulder and spoke right in his ear. "Just stay the way you are and enjoy what you are going to get." I ran my fingers down his torso to his belt.

I let my mouth follow the path that my fingers had taken, biting, licking, and kissing all the way. Dropped to my knees in front of him, I hooked my fingers into his tights and pulled them half way down his thighs. His cock sprung free and he hissed as the cold air hit it. I looked up at Seth and smiled as I took him in my mouth. I sucked him down my throat and hollowed my cheeks.

Hearing him moan, I felt a shiver of pleasure run down my spine.

I listened as Seth groans got louder and finally heard the one word warning that was much of a warning.

"Dean," he groaned my name as he came down my throat.

I swallowed his thick cum down my throat with a single gulp and stood up. Reaching for Seth's tights, I pulled them back up. I moved to Seth's wrists and untied them.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Seth asked like he was confused.

"Untying you so we can go get a shower." I told him.

"Dean, you're hard, I can see it in your jeans. Don't you want sex." Seth had a point. I was hard as a rock.

"Do I want it yeah, but my back hurts too much right now to do it." I pulled Seth to me and fit him under my shoulder as he pushed me towards his locker room.

"I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of."

I followed Seth as he turned on the water in the shower and he turned back to me.

"Strip Dean." I did as was told with a small smile and stepped into the spray when Seth pushed me.

His mouth found my shoulder in a light kiss as his arms wrapped around my waist and one of his hands wrapped around my cock.

"Seth, you don't have to," I sighed.

"I want to, Dean. You took care of me, let me take care of you too." Seth let his hand find the right pressure and right speed with the ease of practice to bring me to my end.

He'd tease me occasionally speeding up and slowing down. I groaned when I was denied my end at one point making Seth laugh. His other hand moved around to rub at the small of my back where there was quite a few knots in the muscle. Seth speed up a fraction of an inch and I let my head fall against Seth's shoulder as I came.

The water washed away the evidence of what we had done. Seth used both hands to rub the muscles in my back. "That feels good baby, but its not going to help all that much right now."

"We will go to the hotel, we have a jacuzzi tub and I'll rub your back when we get out," he hummed suggestively, "How does that sound?"

He let his back lay flush against me.

"That sounds really good." And it really did.

"Good, I'll take care of you." I didn't doubt that Seth would.

**A/N: NUMBER 3 IN THE CAT AND MOUSE SERIES, REVIEWS ARE AWESOME SAUCE PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**


End file.
